the daughter of wolves
by Theemptycup
Summary: sequel to the son of dragons After moriarty leaves broms valley, he lands in a wolves den where he meets maria, A resistant. together they head back to broms valley to train her before they find the next resistant, and find Revenants. will they survive?
1. prolouge

_Maria woke up to the sound of her brother's howl. She sighed and got dressed in the fur clothing she made from her kills and walked out of her den. Her brother padded over and she hugged him. Maria was a human living with wolves. She had been that way for as long as she remembered._

 _Then the day went to hell when a boy on a winged reptile landed near her den. He was soon surrounded by Shrrg._

 _He shouted words that I couldn't understand, but the wolves retreated._

 _Then my wolf padded over._

 _"Maria, it's time to go. This boy says that he's like you. A non-creature raised by creatures,"_

 _"I'm not ready to leave,"_

 _"You have 24 hours to get ready. Then you say your goodbyes, and we leave." The direwolf said._

 _I sighed and walked into the cave. I packed and said my goodbyes before climbing onto my direwolf, a species of wolf that is near extinct and larger than shrrg. The boy got onto his winged reptile and flew away. My wolf, Handen, ran after them._


	2. Chapter 1

Handen ran after the boy's lizard until they finally landed. I walked toward the boy once he landed.

He looked at me. And said something, but I couldn't understand.

 _He's saying hello Maria._ Hansen told me.

 _Tell him that I said hello._

 _He speaks your native tongue. Try talking to him._

 _Fine._

"Hello, strange boy and his winged reptile."

"Hello. My names Moriarty, and my dragon's name is Jadea."

"Dragon?"

"Yes. Dragon. She won't hurt you." He said.

"Okay," I said, not overly trusting him.

 _If you want, I can fry every nerve in his body._

 _Not yet. I want to see if he's friend or foe._

"I came to find you and your wolf because I need you two for a war."

"War?"

"Yes. You are what is called a resistant. I'm one as well. Four days ago, my home was attacked by revenants. A kind of being worse than your worst nightmares. We won that battle, but without your help, we will lose the war."

"My help? But I'm just a girl."

"I know. There are 4 resistants. You, me and 2 others. We are people born with the ability to resist certain elements that others cannot. And we bond with creatures that can do things others of their race cannot. My dragon breathes Promethean flame, and I can resist all forms of fire. What can you 2 do?"

"Handen can produce, channel, and absorb electricity, as well as use it as a weapon. I can resist even a lighting strike without any damage."

"You will need to train. So we can go back to my home and train there with the other fighters, who aren't resistants, or we can go to the next place."

"If we're truly at war, then we need to go to the next place. You can train me along the way."

"Very well. But tonight, we rest."


	3. Chapter 2

When I awoke the next morning, I noticed that Moriarty was cooking something.

"You can cook?"

"Aye. I learned some things in my journey to Brom's Valley."

"Brom's Valley?"

"My new home."

"Well, what's on the menu?"

"Rabbit stew." He said, and I noticed a curved stick with a string lying on the ground next to him.

"Cool."

"Almost ready. I killed a deer for Handen, and several for Jadea."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome.

"So, how are we going to find the others? Do you know where they are?"

"I have a map."

"Really?"

"Aye. It's how I found you."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

" _By the power of the sword and stone, by air and ice, by fire blood and water, I call upon the power of the ancients to to find what I need. The Resistants."_ He said, and a map with 4 glowing dots appeared.

"Son of a Shrrg!"

"Magic. Each dot represents a living Resistant."

"Oh."

He tapped one.

"This is the closest one. Sadly, I cannot tell anything about them but their location."

"The middle of the ocean?"

He pulled out another map, without the blinking dots. The location where the dot was contained an island.

"I'm assuming that they're on the island"

"Fair enough."

"What's your name? I never asked."

"Maria."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Well Maria, I don't know if Handen can make the trip for 3 reasons."

"What reasons?"

"It's over 50 miles of ocean, with several whirlpools. His stamina might fail before he reaches the island. And he will have to swim, because he refuses to allow Jadea to carry him for as far as she can, which will put him at risk of Nidwhalar attacks."

"And the third?"

"His electricity. If he accidentally activates it on the water, he will kill several hundred sea creatures."

"Yeah. I agree, Handen will have to stay on the shore. We'll come back for him."

"Ok. So, to get you there, you'll be riding in Jade's saddle, while I use my magic to keep up."

"Great plan. 1 problem. Won't using that much magic be draining? That's what I've heard about it."

"Spells cast in the tongue I grew up speaking cost much less energy, and have a greater spectrum of abilities." He said, telling her the truth, but not the whole truth. He has the infinity armor, and the original eragons energy to help him. The elf gave him a spell to use in emergency situations only. It required the name of the ancient language, which the second Eragon told him before leaving Brom's valley, only after he had sworn in the ancient language that he would not use the name for anything that could potentially harm the public at any point in time.

I looked at Handen.

 _Is he speaking truthfully?_

 _Yes, he is._

"Ok. We'll go with your plan. How far off will we have to travel?"

"The ocean is a month's ride on Jade if we rarely stopped for food. With you and Handen, It will be more like a month and a half."

I nodded.

"I hope the valley can take the amount of time required."

"We'll get this resistant and head back to the valley. Last night, I sent a message to Brom's Valley, and my mentor said he would send a message to the leaders of alagaesia in the specific areas that the other dots are, because they're in the other continent, and told them to send the people who showed a strange bonding with a creature and send them to the valley."

"Good."

Then everything went to hell when people surrounded our camp.

Moriarty drew his 2 knives, Jadea started to take a deep breath, and Handen's usual brown eyes turned pure white, the air around him became charged with electricity.

"What are they?!"

"Revenants!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Revenants? Now? How did they find us?"

"Revenants are what's left of beings from intelligent races whose minds were corrupted by dark magic. The souls withered away, and the magic took over the body. But I suspect this is the work of a necromancer. These aren't natural made."

"How can you tell?" I asked as Moriarty stabbed one in the heart.

"Long story short, I died and came back. Now I can see what I normally couldn't: A necromantic seal on their necks. But if you can get their armor off, there would be a scar in the shape of a star on their left forearm." He said, then shouted something that sounded like "kveykva!" and lightning shot out of his palm, striking one of them in the chest, which reminded me of Handen's ability.

"Handen, electrocute them!" I shouted. He fired and the lightning jumped from revenant to revenant, until 5 of them were dead.

"Jade, don't breath fire. You can't risk harming Maria or Handen!"

I picked up the curved stick and another stick with a metal thing at the end of it from a piece of leather, put the second stick on the string of the first stick, pulled back, aimed, and fired, penetrating an eye socket of one of the monsters.

"Nice shot. Keep shooting!" Moriarty said, and I grabbed the piece of leather. Then I nocked, aimed and fired until it was empty and 20 monsters died my stick. Moriarty stabbed the last monster.

"Where did you learn to use a bow like that?"

"What's a bow?"

He pointed to the curved stick I was holding.

"That's a longbow, one of the stronger types of bow. The things you fired from it are called arrows."

"I don't know how I did that. I just saw them and something told me what to do."

"Instinct. Keep the bow, you might need it. That would be a great weapon for you." He said.

"But I'm out of arrows."

"I'll make more."

"I won't ask how."

"Come on. Time to go."

"Yep." I said and got onto Handen. Moriarty jumped into Jadea's saddle and took off. Handen ran after them.

When we made camp next, someone stumbled in, beaten, bruised, cut up, and within an inch of her life. Moriarty said she wasn't a revenant, so we took her in and Moriarty started fixing her wounds.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Monsters. They attacked my village. Nearly killed my familiar. One of them drained my strength. He shot fire at me, and it had no effect, so I ran. I just kept running."

"Maria, get the map. It's in my saddlebag."

I nodded and got the resistant map. When I opened it, there was a fifth resistant dot.

"What?"

"Maria, look at her." He said.

I did. He had cleaned the dirt and blood off her face, and I saw something impossible.

"What? How?"

"So you're seeing what I'm seeing."

"Yeah."

This girl bore a resemblance to Moriarty that could only be explained by one thing.

"Moriarty, I think she's your sister."

"I do too."

"Brother?" The girl asked.

"What's your name?" Mo asked her.

"Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you Jennifer. I'm Moriarty. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"17." She said, causing Moriarty's breath to hitch.

"Not just a sister. Jennifer, You're my twin."


End file.
